


No Quarter Given

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Elena take it slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Quarter Given

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Quarter Given  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 771  
>  **Summary:** Damon and Elena take it slow.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'slow sex' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

He started at her toes and worked his way up her body intent on giving her more pleasure than she had ever felt before. Blunt teeth grazed against smooth, silken skin before his tongue licked the small hurt sending fire racing through her veins. 

“Please.” Her head was tossed back, her body arched almost completely off the bed as she begged him to end the sweet torment he was visiting on her body. “Please, Damon. I want you.”

Damon scraped his teeth across her hip before he raised his head. “You have me, baby.”

A guttural sound was ripped from her throat. “I meant inside of me. Please, Damon. Make love to me. I need you. Now.”

With a grin on his lips, Damon shook his head. “Slow, Elena. We’re going to take this slow.” After months of not being able to touch her, to love her, he was going to take his sweet time reacquainting himself with her delicious body. As a matter of fact he was going to take delight in driving her absolutely insane with need.

A whimper escaped her as he lowered his head once more and began to trail hot, moist kisses along her inner thigh. _She wanted him desperately._ She didn’t know how much more she was going to be able to take. Sure she was a vampire and should be able to hold out but this was Damon and he was just so.... She bit her lip to keep from screaming as his tongue found her wet center. Over and over his tongue traced circles on her clit. 

Lazily, with soft sure strokes of his tongue, Damon brought her to the brink of her orgasm only to stop and chase it away before she could fall over the precipice. He couldn’t deny he loved the soft passionate noises she was making as he brought her to her peak again and again.

As his tongue danced across her clit driving her wild she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tried to urge him up her body. Tremors wracked her body as she was bombarded with almost more pleasure than she could possibly handle. She begged and pleaded for mercy but Damon gave her no quarter.

Her whimpers grew louder as she writhed against him; his fingers dug into her hips to keep her at his mercy.

Finally, when she thought she could stand no more Damon crawled leisurely up her body. A grateful sound, almost a sob of pure joy escaped her at the feel of his naked body sliding against hers. She quickly locked her legs around his waist and pushed against his ass with her heels driving his cock deep inside of her.

“Elena.” He warned as she began to move beneath him, thrusting her hips up to meet his as she ground against his cock. “Slow. Damn it, Elena. Go slow.”

“I can’t.”

He grabbed her hips in his large hands as he pushed deep inside of her. “Yes, you can, baby. Like this.” With exaggerated care Damon began to slide slowly in and out of Elena’s slick entrance. He held her down tight and ignored the feel of her nails raking furrows deep into the tender skin of his back.

Over and over, he slid into her welcoming body before easing back almost to the entrance before painfully slowly burying himself deep inside of her once more. He could feel her inner walls begin to flutter around his cock as her impending orgasm began to build.

“Damon, please!” She all but screamed in desperation. “I need... Go faster, deeper, harder. Please, just fuck me, Damon!” She rained desperate kisses along his shoulders and down his throat.

His teeth clenched tight, he was determined to fight against the picture her words conjured in his mind. “Slow. Come on, baby. Come for me.” He forced the words through his locked teeth.

As he words washed over her, she was unable to withstand the torment any longer, Elena screamed his name as her orgasm was ripped from her body. 

A surge of pure unadulterated joy swept through him. This was what he had been missing, the feel of Elena in his arms, her body going up in flames beneath his. 

With the sound of his name ringing in his ears, and her body squeezing his cock Damon let go and followed her over the precipice.

 

A few minutes later Elena flipped Damon off her to land on his back taking him by surprise. “My turn.”

Surprised laughter rumbled from deep inside of his chest as Elena moved down his body. “I’m all yours, baby.”


End file.
